Navel Maneuvers Deleted Scene
by OAP
Summary: This is a deleted scene from the Orange Islands episode "Navel Maneuvers". It brings a much more effective close to the flirting between Misty and Danny. It takes place at the end when Danny presents Ash the Sea Ruby badge and just before they leave Navel Island. How will it all play out? You're just going to have to read and find out. Also contains hints of Pokeshipping. Enjoy.


**Legal Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo.

 **A/N** This is basically a deleted scene from the Pokémon Orange Islands episode "Naval Maneuvers" This takes place at the end of the episode after Danny presents Ash with the Sea Ruby badge. So it's relatively short.

 **Navel Maneuvers: DELETED SCENE**

After Danny presented Ash with the Sea Ruby Badge, Misty said: "Ash did a great job, but…Danny lost." while Tracey reacted in an annoyed fashion.

Misty walked up to Danny and said "Danny I'm so sorry that you lost." While Ash glared at them with pure jealousy and said to himself: "You're supposed to be rooting for **me.** Not him!"

Danny simply said "Well, it was a fair race so you should be.."

"DANNY!" a young beautiful woman with long flowing brown hair called while running up to him.

"Hey, there Valerie." Danny responded back.

Misty asked with a puzzled look on her face: "Is this your sister, Danny?"

Danny answered with a sheepish grin on his face "No. Misty. I forgot to tell you. Valerie is my fiancé."

Misty's face instantly turned blue with a look of horror on her face when she heard this. While Ash just breathed a sigh of relief and deep inside he was grinning.

Misty quivered and stuttered with tears pouring down her face: "You.. mean.. to…tell…me…that ALL THIS TIME, you were actually **ENGAGED!?**

Danny nodded with a smug look on his face: "That's right."

Misty all of a sudden began wailing out loud and started letting out ocular gushers in a manner that would rival even Sailor Moon for she had been humiliated for crushing on an older boy who was already taken. While Ash walked up to Danny and Valerie and simply stated "Well then, I wish you congratulations on your engagement."

Tracey smiled and said: "Yes. Congrats."

Pikachu cheered "PIIIIIIIIKAAAAA!"

Togepi even cheered: "To ki to ki PRRRRRRIIIIII.

Danny said: "Thanks, guys."

Misty on the other hand shouted while holding up her mallet: "WELL **HERE'S** WHAT **I** THINK OF YOU TWO!"

As Misty was about to bring her mallet down on the heads of Danny and Valerie, Ash snatched it away from behind and said: "Time to go, Misty."

Ash scooped her up over his shoulder and carried her to shore before he let out his Lapras.

As Ash, Misty, and Tracey sailed away on Ash's Lapras, Misty was in deep thought. Her inner voice was telling her: "Forget Danny, He was too old for you anyway. Although you may not think it now, you truly belong with Ash Ketchum. For now just continue to show support for him in his gym matches and someday soon you might find out how you **truly** feel about him. And **maybe** when your older, you both might feel a certain way about each other. Just be patient is all."

Ash interrupted her thoughts saying: "Hey, Misty"

Misty responded: "Yes, Ash."

Ash responded "Are You Okay?"

Misty said with a slight frown: "Yeah, I'm fine. Ash? I'm sorry that I was rooting for Danny when I should have been rooting for you. But I promise that for the rest of the journey I will give you my 100% support. Okay?

Ash smiled and said simply: "Alright."

Tracey responded: "Yeah, Ash. We are all on your side here, and we all believe you can **and WILL** beat the Orange League."

Misty smiled and said: "Besides. Deep down inside, I knew Danny was too old for me anyway. So we'll just have to wait and see what happens to us further down the road."

And with that Ash, Misty and Tracey sailed away on Lapras in search of the next gym badge.

THE END.

A/N That's the first of a couple of Pokémon Anime Deleted Scenes fanfics I will be doing. I always felt that the thing between Misty and Danny was never properly put to rest. Which meant that somewhere I felt that Misty STILL had some sort of crush on Danny. So I figured that this would be a more effective way of putting an end to the flirting between Misty and Danny for good. This will also be mentioned in my main Pokémon Fanfic.

What did you think. Rate and Review please. Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
